Mission: Love
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: Kisa finally makes SeeD and is going on his first mission. What surprises await him...and how does it connect to Irvine? Male/Male. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: A tad different from Finding A Soul Mate.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Kisa.**

****

The blade was black, but if he looked closer, it had a purplish hue to it. The gunblade was a gift from his parents when he graduated to SeeD, and he was finally going to be able to use it on his first mission. Not his mother's. His own. The blonde seventeen-year-old smiles at the thought whiles he loads the barrel, while unaware of his father standing in the doorway.

"It seemed like only yesterday you were falling over trying to hold _my_ gunblade."

The teen looks up at his father and raises an eyebrow. "Reminiscing doesn't suit you Dad."

Seifer shrugs in agreement. "I think it's okay when it comes to my flesh and blood."

"Fair enough." The boy looks back to his blade.

"Kisa."

"Hmm?"

The boy stands up to get ready and grunts in surprise when he's pulled against a broad chest. He was startled at first, but that went away as he considered the fact that his father was being just that. A father. One that cared about his safety.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

Kisa smirks. "Yeah…okay. I promise not to tell anyone you had an emotional breakdown."

"Punk."

Seifer pulls his son into a headlock and musses his hair until the younger blonde manages to break free. Kisa scowls as he fixes his hair and then quickly crosses the room to put his ammunition belt on and stock it. At the rate his father was bugging him, he would miss the train…and fail his first mission. That didn't bode well with him.

"I have to go. The train leaves any minute."

"Make sure you say bye to-"

"Don't have time Dad!"

The new SeeD grabs his gunblade and runs out of his room after grabbing some necessities, runs down the stairs, and out the front door of his home in Balamb. Sending a mental plead of forgiveness to his mother, he rushes to the train station nearby and hands his ticket to the man standing out front. He knew it was wrong of him to run off without saying a word to the brunette, but he was pressed for time.

Kisa takes the torn ticket stub from the conductor, and dashes onboard to the private room when the train whistles loudly. Once inside the private SeeD compartment, his jaw drops at the first person he finds.

"Irvine?"

The sharpshooter puts down the weapons magazine in his hands and narrows his eyes at the lacking of being called the boy's uncle.

"What happened to Uncle?"

Kisa blushes when he notices the presence of two others, and he looks in their direction to acknowledge his partners. He recognized them immediately as Amy Waters and Kain Treno. Two of the SeeDs he had graduated with. They both had been apart of a clique until recently seeing as it didn't matter anymore once they were SeeD. He had not been in any kind of group, but he was comfortable around them because they were nice to him despite their popularity status. Then again…he _was_ the son of the Headmaster and Commander.

Turning his attention back to the gunman, he narrows his eyes in return. "I grew out of that phase when you and everyone else refused to look older than twenty."

Irvine smirks. "Blame the doctor. She couldn't stand to lose our handsome faces and gave us a potion."

The blonde scowls at his mentor and grabs a pillow off the nearby couch, making sure to throw it in the man's face. He was starting to remind him of his father…and it was getting a little weird.

"Be careful. I think I just heard my dad."

"I'm telling the truth. Even your parents drank it…yet you still call them Mommy and Daddy."

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"I figured my dear nephew would want his favorite uncle around."

"You thought wrong moron."

"When you were little-mmph!"

The teenager flies at Irvine with another pillow and succeeds in covering his face in it.

"Almasy…you're going to kill him like that."

Kisa turns his attention to Kain after making sure he had the upper hand in the struggle, and continues to smother the gunman as he grins. He had no intention of killing his uncle, but the man deserved a warning. Bringing up his childhood in front of others was embarrassing to him for some reason.

"Don't worry Treno. This isn't the first time."

"Suffocating him or killing him?"

Kisa deadpans at the smirking raven. "You know what I mean."

"Carry on then. Amy and I are going to grab dinner from the dining cart. Want anything in particular?"

"Hamburgers. Get one for this moron too."

"Sure thing. Be back in a bit."

The two ravens leave the private room, and the blonde finally takes the pillow away to allow the older man to breath properly.

"You have a big mouth."

"I do it to get you flustered. You made my day when you ended up on my lap."

Kisa looks down and flushes with humiliation when he discovers that he was indeed in Irvine's lap. He moves to get off of him, but the gunman holds him in place and grabs his chin.

"What are you-"

Jade eyes widen when the older man claims his lips. He had not expected this at all. Especially not from his…no…he couldn't call the man his uncle anymore because of this. His body responds before his mind can even grasp what was going, and he found himself returning the kiss. He had to stop this. He had to. It was wrong…but Hyne forbid…he didn't want to. This was another reason he stopped calling Irvine his uncle. The sexual attraction. If he had to put a timecard on when he start to have feelings for the man…it would've been about a year ago.

"W-Wait…we can't…"

Irvine detaches his lips from the younger's and quickly attacks his exposed neck. A gasp of horror escapes Kisa when the sharpshooter pulls away with a quiet pop, and he smacks his hand over the forming mark he knew would be there.

"You didn't!"

"If you're going to flaunt that body around, it's going to have my mark on it. You drive me crazy Kisa…and I'm losing control."

The older man returns to his task of kissing the boy's neck, and once the teen finally releases a quiet moan, Irvine smirks and pulls away. He takes the temporarily disoriented teen off of his lap, and then gets up from the couch before Kisa comes back to his senses. He had made his move and was going to make the blonde chase after him for more.

"I'm going to see if they need help."

Kisa snaps out of his daze at the sound of the baritone voice jus in time to watch Irvine leave the compartment. He yells out in frustration from the lack of affection, and then climbs behind the couch to curl up in the corner. He hoped to Hyne he didn't have to suffer three days of limited attention like that during the train ride. The gunman had left him high and dry…and it pissed him off.

The door slides back open and Amy's voice fills the room. "Kisa, we brought din-hey…where is he?"

"Probably went to the bathroom."

"His food will get cold."

Kisa scowls as he makes himself comfortable in his hiding place. He was definitely sleeping there tonight. The damned bastard…

**IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK**

**Summary: There you go! The start of a short story between Irvine and Kisa! Reviews keep me going!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Well holy crap…I had half of this chapter written down for quite a while and I finally got back to it today and finished it.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Kisa and this plot. If I did own anything else…well lets just say yaoi haters would despise me.**

**KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI**

Squall reaches up and runs his fingers through soft blonde hair when Seifer rests his chin on his shoulder, and silently gazes into the flames in the fireplace. Kisa had rushed out the door without sparing him a second glance or saying good-bye. It hurt him. The thought that his beloved cub possibly didn't want to…hurt even more.

"Is our cub mad at me?"

Seifer buries his face in the crook of Squall's neck as the brunette continues weaving fingers through his hair, and tightens his embrace.

"No. If anything, it's my fault. I was pestering him and he was already running late."

Squall scoffs. "You were actually being a normal father for once?"

"Hey! I have my moments! My kid is going to go face death a couple of times and it scares the shit out of me."

"So the great Seifer Almasy really _can_ care for others."

"I care about my family. The others included."

"Even Zell?" Squall smirks.

Seifer grins in response. "I love ruffling Chicken's feathers…so of course he's family too."

"Finally being mature?"

"Only for you and Kisa."

Squall shakes his head. "There should be logs for things like this."

The ex-knight rolls his eyes, nips at the lion's neck, and is quickly rewarded with an angry yank of his hair. Seifer grins and picks up the brunette, and then throws him over his shoulder when he struggles.

"I think a little game of slap and tickle is overdue in the lion cub's room."

Squall pushes himself up with the blonde's shoulder and stares at him incredulously. "You're joking."

Jade eyes flare with life. "It's punishment for not giving you the time of day this morning."

"You plan on leaving evidence?"

"Duh."

"…well I don't see why not then."

Seifer smirks victoriously.

Kisa eventually migrates from his hiding place to the vacant couch when everyone falls asleep, deeming the corner unworthy. Kain and Amy had taken the bunks, and Irvine had crashed on the other couch, which left the last comfortable option of the adjacent couch. Once he lays on the couch though, his stomach growls loudly at him. Apparently his body's demand for food was more necessary than a good night's sleep. With a sigh, the blonde rolls off the couch, landing with a thud on the ground, crawls over to the mini-fridge, and opens it. There, inside, was his requested hamburger that Amy had thoughtfully saved for him.

"Amy…you're a saint."

He consumes his midnight snack, not caring about it being cold since he was simply to tired to. After finishing, he throws away his trash in the nearby wastebasket, and then crawls back to the empty couch after taking the blanket his mentor was using. With a victorious grin, he wraps himself in the source of heat, and goes back to sleep.

The next morning, Irvine knew to immediately persuade the other two SeeD's to eat in the dining car, knowing the drop of a pin would wake up the blonde. His suggestion makes Kain raise an eyebrow.

"You scared of him Instructor?"

"In the morning? Quite."

"You're twice his age and bigger than him. You could easily-"

Irvine shakes his head and decides to save a few of the younger's bones. "Kisa is not a morning person. If you wake him up, he's sure to break something on your body."

Kain folds his arms, making sure to show his disbelief. "You've experienced this personally?"

Irvine nods. "He dislocated my shoulder and broke a few ribs. He actually managed to dislocate his father's jaw-"

"Okay! We'll leave him alone and go eat!"

Amy pushes the two males out of the private room with her face drained of all color, and the raven male stares at the sharpshooter.

"His parents let him sleep in?"

"Only if he has no reason to be up."

"Must be nice having parents that won't bother you when you're dangerous in the mornings."

The three make their way to the dining car, and as soon as they serve themselves from the buffet table, they sit down in an empty booth. Kisa was bound to join them in a few minutes. He had parents that were always up at the crack of dawn for work…and sometimes it was just the way their body clock was set, and their activity downstairs normally woke him up. Safely. Out of reach. If, or when, Irvine wins the blonde's heart, he'd have to remember to be _very _careful getting out of bed…assuming they shared one.

"Instructor?"

Amethyst eyes look up from steaming pancakes to look at the female across the way, and the sharpshooter raises an eyebrow in question. She had a curious expression and he wondered why.

"What?"

"How long have you liked Kisa?"

Irvine visibly cringes at the blunt question, causing Amy to grin.

"So the rumors _are _true!"

Kain's eyes widen. "You have the hots for Kisa?" Whatever the rumors were, Kain seemed to not have heard them. "Isn't that against the rules?"

Irvine looks away and coughs. "Only if we're dating…"

"The Commander will castrate you!"

Amy smacks Kain's arm. "That's _not_ what happened to Derek!"

The gunman's eyes flare in anger. "Derek's been fondling _my_ little lion?"

"Was," Amy corrects.

That one word confirmed the elder's suspicions. If Balamb's biggest bully- although no one could replace Seifer- had suddenly stopped hounding the lion cub…it meant that one of the parents had found out.

"What happened to Otari?" Irvine asks.

"No one knows for sure and Derek won't talk about it," Amy shrugs. "All we know is that the Commander caught him copping a feel, dragged him to his office, and didn't release Derek until later that night. Now he avoids Kisa like the plague," Amy explains.

Irvine sighs. "Seifer's always been a little protective of Kisa." He snorts. "Squall's actually worse."

The attention of the three is soon directed to Kisa when he loudly sets his full plate on the table, and Kain hides a smirk when the blonde sits down and pulls out a previously concealed knife. Cool jade eyes glare at Irvine as the owner threatens his crotch with the blade, making the sharpshooter shiver. Not from fear…no…he was actually quite turned on.

"Are you bad-mouthing my mother?"

"Why would I insult one of my best friends?"

"You tell me."

"Put the knife away little lion. I would never speak badly of Squall."

Kisa puts the knife back in its hiding place, and calmly turns back to his food and eats in silence. He didn't have a mother-complex like some thought. He just got irritated when others spoke badly of him in any way.

The blonde stops after another bite when he feels a hand on his thigh, and then looks at his partners with irritation.

"You guys want to see a trick?"

Kain shrugs. "Sure. What does it take?"

Kisa smirks. "Just a fork."

The blonde brings his fork down to the intruding hand and smiles with satisfaction when Irvine yanks his hand away with a yelp.

"More like a pervert repellant!" Kain laughs.

**KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI**

**Summary: Okay…here's chapter two. Chapter three should up soon because that's finished as well. Reviews plz and tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I'm gonna be super tired after I finish typing this…I want to get it up so I won't have to do it later.**

**KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI**

The rest of the trip to Deling City, their mission location, was fortunately uneventful. Kisa had actually overheard the others' conversation at breakfast the other day…from the beginning, and knew that Kain and Amy had figured it out for themselves. At least the part where one of their instructors harbored feelings for him. They still had no idea about the blonde's feelings in the matter though.

"ALMASY! What the hell are you doing? Pay attention unless you have a death wish!"

Kisa snaps out of his reverie and looks around the city streets as he processes the sound of gunfire and screaming. _Shit._ He had zoned out in the middle of a battlefield, and he was sure that Kain must have saved his ass quite a few times. Once they stepped foot off the train, they were thrown right into the chaos of the gang fights they were supposed to stop. They weren't getting anywhere like this though.

"Sorry. I have an idea though. Have you seen either of the leaders?"

"No…but they're most likely at each other's throats or in the shadows letting everyone else do the dirty work."

"We need to find at least one of them. We'll get them to call it all off."

"Kinneas said to stay in this area-"

"We aren't getting anywhere like this! The fighting will continue!"

"We have to listen to orders!"

"Then stay here Treno! I'm still going!"

Kisa rushes away from the center of the city and begins his search for one, or both, of the gang leaders. The blonde knew why Irvine gave them those orders. He was trying to keep the blonde safe and it pissed him off. He wasn't a child anymore. He was SeeD, and he earned that title _without_ his parents help. That should have counted for something.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

The blonde unsheathes his gunblade as he turns around and blocks a strike at his head.

"SeeD?"

Kisa glares at the older teen coolly. "You must be one of the one's spewing orders while hiding under a rock."

"I know who you are," The gang leader attempts another blow to the blonde's head and seethes when he ducks away. "You're the son of the Headmaster and Commander of Balamb Garden. I don't blame them for making you SeeD. If they couldn't get rid of you, they would just wait until you were killed in action."

The young gunblader sheathes his blade as he dodges another flying fist, and then send his own fist out, feeling it connect with his attackers jaw. He had heard this kind of stuff in school…and it was rather annoying and getting old.

"Call off the fight."

"You're an abomination in this world. You shouldn't even exist."

Jade eyes widen momentarily. An abomination? Kisa shakes his head. No. His parents loved him. Their friends…and Irvine. The world's best sharpshooter…loved him.

"Struck a nerve have I?" The teen taunts.

Kisa scowls. "Call off the fight."

"No."

The young SeeD tackles the gang leader to the ground and soon succeeds in restraining his arms behind his back and sits on him after a few moments of struggling. He had to be quick before one of the gang members came across them and attempted an attack on him. It was only him and he doubted help would come. He _did_ disobey orders after all.

The blonde pulls out his knife and holds it to the elder's face. "Call. It. Off. You gain nothing fighting like this."

"Feh…I was getting bored anyway."

Then, by chance, one of the teen's followers appears and glares once he digests the situation in front of him.

"Don't worry about it man. Just tell everyone to withdraw. I'm getting bored of fighting."

The other teen hesitates before nodding and he runs off. Kisa slowly gets off the leader's back and allows him to sit up, and then furrows an eyebrow in confusion when he chuckles.

"To be honest…I didn't mean anything I said. I have nothing against you."

"You insulted-"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. I'm an abomination myself. I was just trying to ruffle you up."

"For no reason?"

The teen shrugs. "I guess. A lot of people think Mommy and Daddy won't let you touch a butter knife."

Kisa folds his arms and looks away. The guy was right. His parents didn't want a military life for him, but he applied anyway. The stories he was told by everyone as a child about the war…it made him want to be a part of it too. To help change the world and keep the innocent safe.

"If I hear one more fight-"

"No worries. We'll be a different sort of gang now."

Kisa raises an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"I think you would agree that it feels better to do something nice for others. I've already decided to clean my slate. This fight was just to close my bad business."

"Kisa!"

The two turn to the three approaching SeeD's and the blonde smirks.

"Crisis averted."

His smirk falters at the intensity of Irvine's glare, and he gasps in surprise when the man grabs his arm tightly and drags him away. He was _angry_. Irvine Kinneas, someone that always kept his cool, was _angry._ it actually scared Kisa.

"Irvine-"

"Shut up!"

Normally the blonde didn't take other people's shit…but this…this hurt him. So he obeyed in silence with Kain and Amy close behind, exchanging worried glances.

He felt like a kicked puppy.

**KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI**

**Summary: You're ALL welcome! I almost fell asleep halfway though typing this. Never again…ugh. Tell me what you think! Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I am sooooooo sorry for the wait R.E.L. but here it is! **

**Disclaimer: …I wish I owned the others…but nope…I just got Kisa. But he's all mine!**

**IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK**

"Eating consists of picking up a fork, stabbing your food with it, and putting it in your mouth you know."

Kisa looks up at Kain and scowls before pushing his pasta away. The trip back to Balamb had had been awkward. Especially for Kain and Amy. There was tension in the air followed by a silence that would have driven Kisa's father mad. Irvine refused to talk to him, and when they made it back to Garden, the sharpshooter immediately left for the Headmaster's office. So now he was currently picking at the lunch his two new friends insisted he eat since he had not touched food since the mission, and was waiting for his end.

"I've never seen Instructor Kinneas so mad."

Kisa sulks. "He never has been. At least from my experience."

"That's right…you've known him your entire life. He practically helped raise you," Amy responds.

Grey eyes narrow in thought. "Now that I think about it," Kisa and Amy turn their attention back to Kain. "I don't think he would get that angry if Amy or myself did what you did."

Kisa folds his arms and stares at his untouched pasta in thought. Kain was right, and that meant that his disobedience wasn't a SeeD matter…it was a family issue. Why did everything have to be about his safety? If his parents were so damn concerned about that, then why did they let him try for SeeD and then let him _in_? They were restricting him, and that finally dawned on him when he thought about the two GF's assigned to him. Carbuncle and Cerberus. They were support. Not attack.

"Amy, do you know when the last train leaves?"

"In an hour I think. Why?"

Kisa moves to his feet and begins to walk away. "I'm leaving."

Chairs scrape against the linoleum floor as the other two stand in surprise. "You'll tell us when you settle?" Kain asks.

"Are you friend with me because my family is famous?"

"Hell no!"

Kisa turns and smiles. "Then yes."

He blonde turns back away and leaves the cafeteria and he quickly makes his way to the elevator and gets on. He had only an hour to speak his mind to his parents and Irvine, grab some things from the house, and get the hell out…so he had to be quick. The elevator doors open and Kisa inhales deeply before crossing the small room and entering the Headmaster's office and have three pairs of eyes on him. All of them familiar…but no longer comforting.

"Where's your salute? Just because-"

Kisa rolls his eyes. "Hyne forbid I don't do something you never wanted to see me do in the first place."

"Kisa-"

"How stupid do you think I am? You sent me on a mission that was child's play compared to my exam, assigned _support_ Guardian Force's to _only_ me, and then sent Irvine to play bodyguard! So here," the seventeen-year-old unbuckles his gunblade from his waist and sets it on Squall's desk. "I quit. Just like you always wanted."

He un-junctions Carbuncle and Cerberus and sets their orbs next to his gunblade, and then turns to the sharpshooter standing near the desk.

"You…if you really loved me, than you wouldn't treat me like a child," Irvine visibly cringed at the accusation and Kisa swallows back his tears and glares half-heartedly. "I was a fool. A fool for believing your feelings were true…and a fool for feeling the same."

Kisa turns to the doors and walks toward them until he hears a small noise. Metal against metal. He looks down at his chest, and then hesitates before yanking the necklace from his neck and letting it fall to the floor. Then he left. Without looking back. He left Garden, and after getting what he needed from the house, he left home too. He left behind everything that might remind him of home and walked to the station. He paid for his ticket, and only when the train had left the station and he was guaranteed his own sitting area, did he let his tears fall. He was not a helpless child anymore and he would prove it to all of them.

**IK**

Squall was still staring at his office doors. Even after Seifer had snapped out of his own trance and immediately went for Irvine's neck. Kisa had walked right out the door and hadn't looked back. It was the morning he left for his mission all over again, except he was given a good-bye…through angry words. Words and actions that drove a stake through Squall's heart. Why did they train their son at an early age if they didn't want him to be a mercenary? Why did they let him into SeeD? Hyne…why did they even tell him stories? The child had soaked in everything and then declared he wanted to be just like his family. They were complete and utter _morons_.

"How long Irvine?"

"I already told you! A year!"

"Great! A year! You've been screwing my son for-"

"I HAVEN'T TOUCHED HIM!" Irvine snarls through clenched teeth.

Seifer growls. "Kissing and groping are considered touching!"

Irvine snorts. "Oh…but I suppose the rule didn't apply to you when you knocked up Squall! I bet-"

The sharpshooter pauses mid-sentence and Seifer stops his fist halfway from the brunette's face to look in the same direction as his target. At one point Squall must have gotten up from his chair, because now he was kneeling near the doors and picking up the necklace that Kisa had left behind. The pendant that had a lion's head fused in the middle of Seifer's cross. The same as the tattoo the ex-knight had on the back of his shoulder. It was their sign for Kisa. One that showed the world who his parents were and dared them to harm their cub.

The brunette clutches the chain to his chest and lets out a strangled sob, and Seifer finishes his previous motion before moving to Squall's side and bringing him into his arms. "Kitten…"

"I don't know what to do…he's never been angry like this before. Not at us."

"I'll bring him home."

Squall shakes his head. "He'll only hate us more. I don't blame him. He deserves to be angry at us. We practically encouraged him to be like us, and then restricted him."

Irvine rubs his bruising cheek as he sits up. "He already hates me so I can bring him back."

"You'll just-" Seifer starts but Irvine interrupts him and shakes his head. "I couldn't get in his pants right now if I tried. Personally, I don't want him to completely loathe me and I wouldn't do that to him anyway."

Seifer sighs and nods at the gunman's honest words. " Fine. Go."

Irvine nods and immediately leaves the distraught couple in their office. Kisa deserved an apology. An apology and the truth. His parents had not sent him on the mission. He went himself, even though the reason was the same. He didn't want to see his little lion hurt. It was his worst nightmare.

****

**Summary: Once again R.E.L…you must wait for the next chapter. For all of my readers (if I even have any following this) please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally after a million years…here is the next chapter! I'm so sorry to those who have been waiting for this. I had it 90% done…and then I wasn't sure where the chapter was going and…ugh. I think you get it.**

**IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK**

Four months. He had managed to stay hidden from Balamb SeeD's and Esthar soldiers for four months. He had traveled all the way to Winhill from Deling City on foot since he had run out of money restocking on food, and he refused to use whatever money he _had_ earned the little time he was SeeD. If he used that account, his parents could track him down easily…and he wanted nothing to do with their protective gestures. By the time he did reach Winhill though, he was out of food, tired, and sick. He collapsed on the road where the chocobos normally crossed and there was found by the small town's bakery owner and his adopted son. They had taken him home without hesitation, nursed him back to help, and he had stayed to work.

"Monday's are always so slow…"

Kisa looks up from the chipped paint on the counter, but then returns to flicking the loose chips off when the baker's adopted son walks in and takes a seat on top of a barrel.

"I hadn't noticed. Loose paint can be pretty amusing."

The young man deadpans at the smirking blonde. "I can see that."

"You should play with it sometime."

"I think I'll pass."

"Kyo?"

"Hnn?"

"You've been eating the jelly donuts again, haven't you?"

The silver-haired man flushes and wipes his mouth, and Kisa laughs at the unspoken confirmation. Kyo loved jelly donuts and ate one every chance he got. It was a miracle he hadn't gained any weight from them.

"Hey…who's this Kinneas guy I keep hearing about from the SeeD and soldiers?"

Kisa instantly sobers up at the mention of Irvine and stares at the twenty-two-year-old next to him. The sharpshooter had given up his search a month ago since he had managed to stay hidden…but was he actually still searching? If he was…then why? Couldn't they see that he didn't want to be found? If he wanted to come back, he would when he was good and ready. Not now. Not if they found him.

"Irvine Kinneas?"

"Yeah! Him! Isn't he one of the people who-"

"Yeah yeah…" Kisa dismisses the rest of Kyo's sentence with a wave of his hand. "What did you hear?"

"He's desperate to find you. He's hacking into satellites and security cameras around the globe."

Kisa felt his heart drop to the floor. "There's a camera in here because of the register…" He grabs a nearby piece of cloth and tosses it over the camera before sitting back down and Kyo fold his arms and shakes his head.

"He's not the only one looking for you."

"Yeah I know. My grandfather and-"

"I meant personally."

Kisa raises a curious eyebrow. "How would you know this?"

"I watch the news blondie. If you want to know…it's your father."

Kyo watches as the teen turns his attention back to the chipped paint on the counter and sighs at the boy's confused expression. He had respected the lion cub's wishes for this long…but he had to voice his opinion now.

"I understand why your parents are overprotective," Kisa grunts in annoyance and Kyo rolls his eyes. "I have two theories. One, they both grew up without a family while the others did, and when you came along…they wanted to protect you because you were the start of a new family. A new life. They don't want that taken away."

Kisa folds his arms. "Your second theory?"

"Think about it kid. They were in a war. One was the enemy and the other was the hero."

Jade eyes narrow angrily. "My father became the enemy to protect my mother!"

"My point is…they've made enemies. Sure, it's been almost eighteen years since the war…but there are still people out there who hold a grudge. If they want revenge, they'll possibly come after you. It's already happened a couple times though…right?"

The runaway looks away again and wraps his arms around himself. It was true. He had been kidnapped a few times for the purpose of revenge, and every time…his parents would come to retrieve him. Every time…they got him back safely. Every time… they made sure to thoroughly threaten his kidnappers…until that one time.

"A few years ago…" Kisa trails off.

"What?"

Kyo leans in closer and the blonde sighs. "I was five. My parents came to get me, but when my father found me…one of my kidnappers was there waiting. My father's back was to him…and the guy…" Kisa looks down and shivers. "He stabbed my dad. Twice. He knocked out my dad…and he was there on the floor…bleeding out."

"Damn…you can remember back to when you were five?"

Kisa glares at Kyo and the young man sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "Why are you telling me this? What exactly does this have to do with what I'm trying to say?"

Green eyes mist over. "My dad almost died that day. That one moment…it scared me so much."

"I don't understand."

"That's why I became SeeD. So I can protect myself. So…my parents won't get hurt again."

"It's the other reason you ran away."

Kisa nods and the older boy sighs quietly.

"Running away won't solve your problem. Your father is capable of getting hurt whether you're there or not. He'll get hurt protecting you or looking for you."

"So it's my fault no matter my choice?"

"No. I'm saying that because you're the son of Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart…they would do anything to keep you safe. They're trying to be the parents they never had."

"I don't want them to die because of me!"

"Your parents are strong and they're all you have. They won't live forever, so you should spend all the time you can with them…I would."

The younger blonde nods. Kyo was right. He had to spend time with his parents and not worry so much about their safety. Now that he thought about it though…he was just endangering their lives more by running off like that and making them come look for him. He was in the wrong. He should have talked about his feeling to his parents. Sure, they were being unreasonable…but if he had a child of his own…he would probably do the same thing. He also needed to talk with Irvine, but that could wait until after his parents and his grandfather.

"Hey Kyo?"

Kyo leans back and looks up at the ceiling with a bored expression.

"What now?"

"Take care of Pops for me."

"Sure. Whatever. Going to the store? Get me a green tea."

"Going home."

"Oh." Kisa gets up from his seat and looks back when Kyo jumps to his feet. "Wait! Home?"

"Yeah. Thanks for talking some sense into me."

Kyo grins. "You better visit punk! I know where you live!"

"Pervert."

Kisa sticks his tongue out and leaves the bakery…as well as a fuming friend behind. He walks over to the group of stationed Esthar soldiers and they salute when he reaches them.

"Sir! The president and your parents are very worried1"

"I know. Take me to my grandfather. I'll contact my parents as soon as I'm with him."

"Of course!"

The young blonde follows the group to an airship and takes a seat in the conference room silently. Not only would his parents most likely smother him with affection that had built up over the past few months…but they would also ground him for life. That was okay with him though. He would be home with parents he cherished, and hopefully he could patch things up with Irvine. The sharpshooter was always on his mind…if not in his dreams.

**IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK**

**Summary: T_T…I know this a lot of dialog but oh well. I'm just glad this chapter is finally done. Hopefully my next chapter will go smoother. Hope you're not mad at me R.E.L! At least it's finally up. Let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gentle touches rouse Kisa from the depths of sleep, but not enough to make him open his eyes. He would usually attack anyone who tried to interrupt his sleep…but this was too nice to push away. His neck was being nuzzled, but that soon turned into butterfly kisses. Light and sensual. Just from that he was getting aroused…high from gentle kisses that were moving down his chest now. Only when a tongue darted out to fill his navel did he release a sound he never thought he would hear from anyone but his mother.

He purred.

"I wonder what other noises I can get out of you…"

Irvine. Hyne, he wanted to push him away and yell at him for the way he treated him before, but what he was doing now was starting to make up for it. The sharpshooter's tongue continued its assault and his fingers began their own sinful dance by massaging the inside of his thighs.

"I-Irvine…wait…"

The man instantly ceases his ministrations and moves up toward the blonde's face and kisses him gently. Jade irises slowly reveal themselves as Irvine brushes away a strand of hair and Kisa blushes.

"Your parents didn't assign me to your mission. Maybe I went for the same reason, to protect you, but I did it because you are everything to me."

" My parents searched too-" Kisa starts.

"They searched for you because you are their son. I searched for you because I love you…because my whole world revolves around you. It has ever since you were born and it always will."

"You're so cheesy," the blonde whispers.

"It's the truth."

The seventeen-year-old mewls when the sniper resumes his previous ministrations and then gasps when he feels his sleeping pants being removed. He couldn't let this continue…he couldn't. This was bad, right? This was ba-good…oh Hyne it was good. All thoughts of common sense he had left just flew out the window. He didn't care what his parents might think. All that mattered was the hot mouth deep throating him. At least until a couple of fingers penetrated his _very virgin_ hole.

"No…stop…" Kisa whimpers at both the pain and loss of heat when Irvine returns to his lips.

"Relax little lion."

The blonde winces as he attempts to obey the brunette, and then makes a noise that seemed to be a purr and a yowl when he suddenly saw stars. After that, the man had him. He had melted in the sharpshooter's arms as his sweet spot was repeatedly assaulted, and he didn't even notice two more fingers joining the others. He did notice, however, when they were removed and replaced with something _much _bigger. He purred loudly.

"Hyne…if you're anything to go by…your dad wasn't over exaggerating about how tight your mom is."

Kisa angrily yanks on Irvine's loosened hair. "Shut up and fuck me until I don't remember my name."

Irvine smirks. "Don't need to ask me twice darlin'"

**KIKIKI**

Irvine collapses onto the bed next to Kisa with a sigh and pulls the blonde into his chest, who curls into him with satisfaction.

"Your parents are going to kill me."

"It sounds like there's another reason."

"I promised your dad I wouldn't get into your pants when I found you."

"You didn't find me. Grandfather told you I was here. There's a difference."

"I don't think your dad will care."

"How right you are Kinneas."

The lovers jump at the deep voice and Kisa immediately pulls the blankets up higher with wide eyes when they find Seifer and Squall in the doorway with an apologetic looking Laguna. Kisa's grandfather was fine with his and Irvine's relationship. He apparently heard them since his office was next door, and attempted to stall his parents but failed. Seifer was visibly pissed. Squall…Kisa couldn't really tell what he was thinking. His face held no emotions…so it must have meant he was having an inner turmoil about the situation.

"You deflowered my boy without my permission, and who knows if he's been around Malboro's recently! Did you even think about that?"

" Why would I think about that when we've all been worried if he was okay or not these past few months? Of course I didn't think about it! You probably wouldn't either if it was Squall. I was glad to see him safe!"

"You could've gotten him pregnant!"

Irvine's face heated up. "Even if I did, I would take responsibility. I would never abandon him! You and Squall of all people should know that!"

Kisa watches in surprise as his father starts for the bed, but is immediately stopped by his mother. Seifer looks at Squall with bewilderment and the brunette shakes his head.

"Why can't you be okay with this Knight?"

Seifer frowns. "He's my son…my baby."

"He's not a child anymore. He is SeeD. He's older…and he's in love."

"Irvine is thirty-four!"

"So what? Age is just a number. It just shows how much more experience he has in life. He has protected our cub since the moment he was born when we couldn't. He still does. Why are you overlooking that?"

"Because…he…I…"

"Dad…please?"

Seifer looks over to Kisa and sighs at the boy's pleading eyes. He didn't necessarily hate the idea, he was just trying to be a good father. Although…Kisa would probably hate him if he said no. He did not want that.

"…fine."

The ex-knight turns tail and leaves the room and Squall follows him after smiling softly at Kisa.

"You two better get dressed and come join us for breakfast."

Kisa nods at Laguna and the president leaves the room as well and closes the door behind him

**KIKIKI**

_One Month Later_

Squall joins Seifer at the kitchen table with his own mug of coffee and calmly sips at it while the blonde occasionally takes a sip of his and reads Esthar's newspaper.

"Kitten…when did you want to go back home?"

"Mmm…maybe in another week. I haven't visited my father lately and this is a good vacation for us.

"Can't argue with you there."

Squall watches his husband carefully before sighing and taking another sip of his coffee.

"Seifer?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Kisa's pregnant."

Seifer spews his coffee onto the newspaper.

**KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI**

**Summary: Sorry this took me a million years to put up! I've been busy! Here it is though, the last chapter. Sorry about the no lemon. I'm not very good at it and I'm still practicing writing it. It almost got on here but oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
